Diplomatic Planning
Log Title: Diplomatic Planning Characters: Crosscut, Spike Location: Trion Square - Iacon Date: April 30, 2016 TP: Praxus TP Summary: Crosscut and Spike prepare for their mission to Praxus. Category:2016 Category:Logs Category:Praxus TP As logged by Crosscut - Saturday, April 30, 2016, 1:46 PM Trion Square - Iacon Trion Square is the main square in Iacon, Cybertron. Surrounding it on three sides are the Hall of Records, Celestial Spires, and the Iacon Medical Center. In the center of the square is a life-size hologram of Alpha Trion. He moves smoothly between different poses -- stroking his beard, looking thoughtful, and maybe a little lost in thought. It's a very warm, human portrait of a mech seen by many as the father of the Autobot movement. Spike is with Crosscut, but he's not mentally 'there.' He instant messages Buster again with concern. "If he's discharged tomorrow, I can't make it back - any way U can stay with him? I trust Helperbot, but he really needs one of us there...if he gets discharged. He still has 2 breathe past the 4th 'ring' in the breathing test. He made it to 2.7 yesterday." Crosscut has brought Spike back to Trion Square, and is studying a new holostatue of Alpha Trion as Spike texts his brother. "NIO PROBLEM SPIKE," Buster texts back. "I CAN GO PICK UHIM UP." Around the two Autobots, workers continue rebuilding the square. However, it still seems strangely empty, even with the looming protective presence of Omega Supreme. The shops and cafes have reopened, but the aliens and civilians have yet to return. Spike puts away his smartphone (talk about awesome reception). He stands at the holostatue and looks on with quiet relevance. In his laptop bag, Spike summons a well-maintained, single white rose. He steps toward the statue and kneels down, laying a single rose at the memorial. Spike stands back up and gives a distracted smile to Crosscut. He's thinking of his dad, who's still in the hospital. He's thinking about the memory of the (allegedly) departed Alpha Trion, but he's not really 'syched up' as to why they're there. In fact, he was pretty much pulled from his duties on Earth to go on Cybertron from Crosscut yesterday. Crosscut watches Spike's small ritual in silence. When Spike straightens back up, Crosscut gives him a moment, and then says, "I appreciate you coming back to Cybertron so quickly, Spike. I wouldn't tear you away from your ill father if I didn't need your help. Are you up for a small conference on what we're doing tomorrow? I'm sure one of these booths serves human coffee, and unfortunately, it looks like we might be the only customers." Spike looks up at Crosscut and shakes his head. "I'm...not. I'm sorry." He sighs, "I KNOW it has to do with the mining disaster, but... I don't exactly know WHY we need to be here diplomatically." He gives Crosscut an apologetic look, hoping his diplomatic mentor can help him out a bit. Crosscut nods tolerantly and seems quite patient in bringing Spike up to speed. "Well, since our rescue of the miners in Praxus, I've kept in touch with some of the people there. One of them, called Sky High, says he's willing to try to bring Praxus into alliance with the Autobots - if we can help them drive the Decepticons out of their polity once and for all. Since our goals are aligned on this issue, I'd like to travel out to meet him within the next cycle or so, while the iron is hot, you might say." Spike nods, a few pieces quickly fall into place. "That's right...that's right." He looks up at Crosscut, "Anything to look out for? Can we deliver on our promise - in terms of firepower and resources? Have the Autobots did anything in the past that have made the inhabitants skeptical or even hostile toward us?" "Well," Crosscut says, after a long pause. "One of the complications is Sky High himself. I'm not sure how he got exposed to Earth culture, but his methods of communication are quite odd. Not Junkion-level odd, but still difficult enough that I might need your assistance in translation. "Other than that," Crosscut insists, "negotiations should be smooth. The Decepticons have set up an oppressive presence in Praxus, but so far the Autobots have done our best to protect the innocents there. We're stretched thin, but Sky High insists they can help in that respect with both firepower and supplies." Spike shoots Crosscut a relieved grin. It should be a pretty simple operation. Still, he's not about to say 'this should be easy' in front of Crosscut. "Can you better define 'odd' - I just don't want to make any offhanded gestures that he may take offense to." Crosscut considers his words carefully. "Sky High treats every interaction like he's on some grand adventure. His enthusiasm is appreciated when discussing joint Autobot/Praxus operations, but on occasion he sounds positively delusional - referring to the Decepticons as 'dragonlords' and Autobots as 'white knights.' I haven't yet determined if these are just examples of florid speech or if he has a genuine perception problem. He's not an ideal spokesmech for Praxus, I must admit." Spike nods and opens his journal, "White knight..." he also write and says aloud "dragon" ... "Lord..." He looks up at Crosscut, "Maybe it's another specialty - like how some Junkions only talk in Star Wars like metaphors. I'll look it over tonight." Crosscut nods, and sounds relieved. "Thank you, Spike. I'll give you some time to review my files. I've dealt with worse communication problems before, but this sounded like a situation where I might be able to lean on your expertise rather than just blunder blindly until I got a better feel for the situation. I've gotten this far, but the next meeting may seal the agreement, and I'd prefer no surprises if it can be helped." Spike grins and says "Trust me, 'blunder' is not the first adjective I'd describe for your diplomatic skills." He pats Crosscut, "I'm going to get in a short nap. Let's meet later on." "Agreed. Rest well." Crosscut leaves Spike to his nap, and goes to meet other potential members of his diplomatic team.